


Make it Fast

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small part of her liked the idea of Ron not knowing what to touch first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Fast

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU since the release of DH. Originally published on Livejournal, 2005.

In her last years at Hogwarts, Hermione had often heard the other girls talking about boys being too excited, too fast, too eager. She had heard about wandering hands that grabbed onto any contour they reached first. The girls complained about mouths that opened, clamped on, and sucked like Dementors at a carnival. With stories like these in her head, she had almost dreaded every "first" with Ron. But a small part of her _wanted_  Ron's hands everywhere and his mouth locked tightly onto hers. A small part of her liked the idea of Ron not knowing what to touch first.   
  
Ron, in fact, had known exactly what he wanted to touch first. His fingers found their way into her thick, unruly hair, and a grin worked its way just as tentatively over his face. After that, it had always been her hair. He tugged on it gently as he kissed her, wrapped it around his fingers when he was bored, grasped it in his hands and moaned when the rest of her was out of reach.  
  
Yes, it had been quite a moment for him when they'd kissed and she hadn't flinched as his hand moved up slowly to touch her breast. And yes, he reminded her very much of a grindylow sometimes. But Hermione loved being the object of his excitement and eagerness.  
  
From the moment she'd met him on the train, Ron had made everything in her flare, whether it was anger or, later, desire. Even now, years later, it thrilled her to be backed into the kitchen wall as Ron's hands made quick work of the clothes between them. She loved the blatant lust in his eyes and the flush scraped across his cheeks. Slow, languid sex had its place, of course, but Hermione never felt more connected to  _Ron_  - the Ron who made her angry and disorganized and passionate - than when he crashed against her like a bludger, demanding and giving pleasure, this instant, right now,  _now, Hermione!_    
  
But that first time in the Room of Requirement, he had been gentle and careful, nothing like the horror stories she heard from the girls in Gryffindor Tower. Too fast, yes, but Hermione had done enough reading to know that it wasn't his fault. Just lying under him, watching his face, touching the freckles on his flushed skin, listening to him gasp as he came inside her, was all the satisfaction she needed that night.  
  
"Hermione," he muttered, drawing her back to the present moment.   
  
She smiled down at him and angled her head to make her hair fall in the way that always made determination lock in his eyes. She slid her hands over his stomach and said, "I'm going to make this fast."


End file.
